True Love Conquers All
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Booth and Brennan were perfect as partners...until Agent Perotta stepped in and jeopardized everything they had together. Soooo, I wrote a story about Booth dating Perotta and her quest to seperate them. Does it work? B/B fluff all the way!
1. The Fight

"Seeley, now that were dating, I think...I think that you should request another partner."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well because clearly there is something going on between you and Brennan so I just wanna be sure that nothing...physical goes on."  
"Payton, I refuse to request another partner because you dont trust me."  
"Seeley, if you dont then im leaving."  
He was silent,  
"That's what I thought. Good choice. Now, how about you and I get busy." She began kissing her way down his neck but he said,

"Yeah, im tired and I gotta get up early for work so uh, goodnight." He kissed her on the cheek quickly and practically ran into the bedroom. He lay down and closed his eyes. About 10 minutes later, he heard the door open and she walked in. He pretended to snore as to avoid any problems.

The next day, Booth called in sick in order to avoid Temperance but that failed when she came over after work. She knocked.  
"Hey," She said, "You feeling okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he said looking down.  
"Booth, you never miss work but now you call in sick when you aren't sick?"  
"Bones, I uh...im gonna request for another partner?"  
"Oh, well you can do what you want, no one is stopping you." tears formed and Booth saw making him feel worse. She ran off.  
"Bones!"  
She just kept running.

The next day, Payton Perotta entered Booths apartment.  
"Hey," she said and kissed him.  
"Yeah, hey, I need to talk to you."  
"Okay?"  
"I can't be with you."  
"What?"  
"Listen Payton, Bones...like it or not, she's in my life, she's actually a very big part of my life. We have been through hell and back _together. _She has always been there for me and I've always been there for her and that isn't going to change. She is my partner and my best friend and i am not gonna let you try and push her out of my life for your own jealous satisfactions. Bones deserves more than that, Temperance deserves more than that. Listen Payton, what you want, I am not sure that I can give that to you. I think you deserve better and i aint capable of giving that to you so, sorry."  
"Bye Seeley." She grabbed her bag and walked out.

Booth could not believe how stupid he had been to even consider getting rid of Bones from his life. He was too scared to think of what he would do if she did not forgive him.

He didn't even bother to grab his suit jacket much less his actual jacket before he was racing out the door, slamming it shut and clinging onto the car keys.

He arrived at her apartment and buzzed her apartment number.

"Hello?" she said and he could easily distinguish that she had been crying which made him sink less into his own self guilt.


	2. Seeking Forgiveness

Chapter 2

"Hey Bones, it's me, Booth."

Silence

"Listen, I know you are mad at me."

"Booth, I am _more_ than mad at you. Mainly because you lied to me."

"Whoa, where along the way did I lie to you?"

"When you said that you would never betray me, when you said that Perotta would change nothing between us, when you said that you would always be there for me."

Booth had said _all _of those things and he still meant them.

"Bones listen, I don't regret saying all that stuff cause I really do mean it but can you please just let me in so that we can talk about this?"

Silence once again.

After about 5 minutes, Booth backed up and looked at her window to make sure that she was still awake. He saw the lights and walked back up to the speaker.

"Temperance, listen to me, Ill wait out here all night long until you are ready to talk about this and let me explain."

10 minutes later…

Suddenly, rain starting pouring down on Booth and unfortunately, he had not thought the plan through and did not bring his jacket. Now he was standing in the rain soaking wet when the door opened and she walked outside in the rain.

"Wanna talk? Talk."

"Don't you wanna go inside and talk?"

"No, were running out of time Booth."

"Running out of time, what?"

"I was packing upstairs; my cab will be here in 30 minutes."

"You're…your moving?"

"Why does it matter to you? Your switching partners remember?"

"Bones, that's what I came to talk to you about. I don't wanna switch partners and I came here hoping that you would maybe consider taking me back as your partner."

She did not know what to say. She wanted Booth back but she was still confused about why he had suggested them getting new partners in the first place.

"Why did you wanna switch? Did I do something wrong? Is it cause I didn't bring you soup like Perotta? Or because im brunette and not blonde like her? Or because-"

She was cut off when his lips were attached to hers. She turned her head allowing him to deepen the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist pulling her as close as he could. The rain was pouring harder on them but they could care less because the world faded away at the very moment.


	3. The Make Up

Chapter 3

They finally managed to pull themselves apart and he rested his forehead against hers and both were smiling. She looked at him in his soaked pants, soaked now see through shirt, tie was missing and his hair was wet and messy. She still found him irresistible. She kissed him again.

"We should go inside."

"I love you Bones and I know you don't believe in love but-"

"I love you too Booth."

He grinned with happiness and kissed her and picked her up. He carried her out of the rain. She opened the door with her key and he carried her into the elevator where he put her down gently. She was now against the wall and they were kissing passionately. Then, the door opened and an old couple stood there wide mouthed until they smiled.

"We'll catch the next one."

"Thank you." Booth said, "and sorry."

"No problem buddy, love is in the air, we must respect it."

Once the doors closed, he kissed her again and again. His lips made their journey down her neck leaving her dipping her head back.

The doors opened and they pushed each other against the walls until they made their way to her apartment. They stumbled in shedding clothes along the way. They made it to her apartment and he continued to prove that there in fact was a difference between sex and making love.


	4. Goodnight

Chapter 4

Her head lay on his chest with her arm across it and his arms wrapped around her, never wanting to let go. He gently rubbed her arm and she had never felt so secure in her life.

"Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now? I mean, do we continue to work together and have a personal relationship off-side, or do we continue to work with no relationship outside?"

"Well I prefer the first one, what about you?"

"Yeah, I do too. But the FBI prohibits partners from engaging in any intimacy that could jeopardize an innocent's life."

"Hey Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we leave logics alone for a night maybe? Cause if you think I am brainless when it comes to science when im fully awake, you don't wanna try me when im exhausted"

She laughed, "Logics are actually very useful if you think about it, cause…yeah,"

He laughed and kissed her hair. She got up and the warm feel against him was gone. They both hated the feeling. She shut off the lamp and lay down on the same spot.

"Good night Bones."

"Good night Booth."


	5. The Morning After

Chapter 5

The next morning, Brennan was the first to wake up. She sighed and a smile appeared when she saw the arm currently slung over top of her. She turned herself towards Booth and rubbed his face and down his side. He groaned and a smile also appeared on his face when he realized who was still in his bed. His eyes opened and she leaned in and kissed him both with a smile still on their faces.

"Good morning." Brennan said.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Gorgeous? Don't tell me you are going to start with the weird love names."

He laughed, "Not if you don't want me to beautiful."

Just then, they heard a cell phone going off. Booth leaned over Brennan and grabbed her pants off the floor and pulled out the cell phone.

"Cam," Booth said as he handed it to her.

"Brennan," she said still smiling at Brennan who was now leaning towards her. He then began kissing her neck and she almost dropped the phone.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh god," she said quietly, "Oh, yeah, Cam, sorry, im a little…preoccupied."

"Oh, did I interrupt anything?"

"No, not at all." By now Booth was at her collar bone and she gasped.

"Uh…okay, well the body was wrapped in plastic and thrown into a lake."

"That's amazing." She said but of course she was talking to Booth but Cam wasn't aware of this fact.

"Not really Dr. Brennan."

"Oh no, not you Cam, uh…I made a coffee wit this new…mix and it feels really good…I mean tastes! It tastes really good." Booths lips were now on hers.

"Okay, well Ill let you call Booth."

"Okay, bye Cam." She said with her lips still on Booth's.

"Uh, talk to you in an hour or so.'

She hung up the phone

"What's up?" Booth asked lips still on her.

"We have to go to work."

"No way," Booth said groaning.

"I k now but as fun and completely _amazing_ as this is, we are still partners at work and we have to maintain a professional career and relationship as well as…_this._"

"I love it when you talk smart talk."

She laughed, "You know what you just said isn't so smart itself?"

He smiled, "I know,"

"Well im going to shower. If you want to join me, you will have to pick up the pace." She said running to the bathroom. He smiled to himself and then got up and ran after her.

They quickly ran out of her house and were driving to the Jeffersonian when,

"I told you that the…_activities _we just took part in would make us late Booth."

"Yeah but you have to admit, made your morning a little better."

"That it did."

"Im going to go to the FBI building check in and see what I can do there. Call me and tell me about the victim?"

"Don't I always?"

He pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot. She kissed him quickly and then walked into the office.


	6. The Mystery Begins

Chapter 6

Booth arrived in his office to find a big brown envelope on it. He opened it and inside was pictures of him and Brennan kissing. A letter fell out and he read it.

Try explaining these to the Deputy Director.

Those are copies, more where they came from.

Ill get back on you with what I want in return for not handing them in.

xoxo

He was shocked. Not only was he entirely screwed but that she could do something like this to him. He then began wondering what she would want in return and if it was actually do-able. Should he tell Bones? He chose not to. Why worry her? She was never really good at relationships and this would definitely break them apart and he wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed the envelope and stormed out heading straight for Perotta's office.

He walked in and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He said throwing the envelope containing the pictures on her desk. She looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" She pulled out the pictures.

"Oh aren't you an outstanding actress. Don't play dumb with me alright because your not good at it."

"Wow, you two? Never would have guessed."

"Don't use sarcasm with me alright? What do you want in return?"

"Agent Booth, I hate to tell you this, but I did not write this _or _take these pictures."

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

"I may not have wanted you to see her but I would never do this. From the beginning, your squints warned me that you two loved each other so I was basically just doing that to give you two the push you needed."

"If you didn't send this…then who did?"

"Well, on the back of the note it says 'from your secret admirer' I am so not your secret admirer. Maybe you could check with the mail guy."

"I was…going to do that," he said as he grabbed the envelope awkwardly. He cleared his throat, "um…Id uh…Id appreciate if you didn't tell Cullen…about me and her or the fact that I…embarrassed myself just now."

She nodded smiling, "Ill just…let myself out." He walked out and shut the door quietly.

The question was killing him.

If she did not write the letters or take the pictures who else was there that night? He did not see anyone but then again, not only was it raining but he was kissing her the majority of the time outside. What would this _secret admirer _want in return? Was this person dangerous?


End file.
